Hot Rides&Hot Tempers
by pedsnurse812
Summary: Bella is a pistol moving to Forks from Arizona. Emmett is a jock from the small town. Their tempers collide. But could some of that be sexual tension? What if they know each other more than they think?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is a new one. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight affiliated characters I only play with them. **

**Chapter 1: New Home**

I stretch out a yawn as I take in my surroundings. I assume we are in Forks now. I Groan as I crack my neck, sore from car sleeping. HELL could not equate to the evil that is Forks, Washington. This place is my own personal hell. Besides the fact that it is a little hick town in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, it's almost _never_ sunny here and rains 99.99% of the time. But we had to move here. Billy Black, my dad's best friend and my godfather, got into a car accident and lost mobility in his legs. So my dad is moving back to his hometown, away from the Arizona sun, to take over Billy's position as chief of police. I feel bad for Billy and Jacob but why must I suffer?

"Bella," my dad calls from the front seat. "You and your mom will have to start setting up the house. I have to head straight to the station to get things settled."

"Fine," I grunt looking out the window into the rain lightly falling outside, figures.

"Oh, by the way Bella your baby will be arriving tomorrow." My mom giggles from the passenger seat and my ears perk up.

"You guys had my vet shipped here? I thought I had to sell it?" I pout at the memory of my teal 1982 Corvette sitting in the driveway as we drove away and I nearly cried.

"We thought about it and decided, because this is such a hard move on you, that we would let you keep her." My mom smiles at me and I beam back. I do a victory dance. I'm getting my baby! I'm getting my baby! This move is looking a little better.

"Thank you guys SO much!" I reach forward and wrap an arm around both of them in a slight hug.

"Bella! I'm driving! I'm glad you're excited but safety first!"

"Sorry pops." I give him a kiss on the cheek and plop down on the seat. He smiles at me through the rearview mirror. I pull out my iPhone and I have a new IM. I open it up with a smile knowing who it is.

Cars&chicks0110: Hey Marie, you ignoring me now or what? Lol

I type a quick reply.

Hellsbells913: Nope John, just woke up silly.

Cars&chicks0110: Sure you did! So how is the ride to wherever you're going?

Hellsbells913: Its fine, just long.

Cars&chicks0110: Would you like me to massage those kinks out of your shoulders…among other place? ;)

I blush a little before writing back.

Hellsbells913: Thanks but no thanks. :P I actually think we are pulling on to our street so I have to go. Talk later?

Cars&chicks0110: Of course gorgeous. Until later.

I blush again and put my phone away. I have been talking to Cars&chicks0110 or John, for a couple months, ever since I met him in a cars chat room. He's funny and sweet. We never exchanged pictures, phone numbers, or residents. As funny and sweet as he is, my dad taught me better than that. There is just something about him. I can talk to him about anything. He just understood everything. Like how my dad taught me how to be tough because he didn't have a boy to talk cars and stuff to but sometimes I just like being a girl. And how my mom nearly left me and my dad because she was bored with her life. That's when she started writing romance novels. It saved my parents marriage because she could live out her fantasies through her writing. Now she is one of the best selling romance novelists as Lady Swan, her writing name. She loved her job and sometimes I even help with her books. He understood it all but I know he is just on the computer and nothing will come of it.

I am broken out of my thoughts when we pull into the driveway of a white two story house. But I barely notice the house when I realize what we pull up besides in the driveway. I'm out of the car before it stops and hugging my baby, ignoring the soft drizzle.

"I guess it came a day early," my dad chuckles.

"Go ahead to the station Charlie, Bells and I got it here." My mom giggles and takes the keys from my dad's hands. I let go of my vet long enough to grab my purse and small duffle bag out of the backseat of the Camry. My dad kisses me and my mom and gets back into the car. He waves and backs out of the driveway, driving away. My mom walks over to me and grabs my hand and leads me to the house.

"Come on sweetie; let's get out of the rain. We need to unpack a little. Then you can take her for a "catch up" spin around town, maybe you could go see the school." I nod.

"Sure lets get to unpacking. Am I starting at Forks High School tomorrow? Tomorrow is Thursday, it's nearly the weekend."

"I'm afraid so sweetie. You know how your dad is. Now lets go inside before we melt." She laughs and jogs inside. I follow her with a blown kiss to my baby.

I walk in the door and see all the boxes left by the movers that got here before we did. The house is decent on the inside but kind of plain. It's the way my mom wanted it though. The local interior designer Esme Cullen came in and painted each room the way we wanted in for free as a thank you to my dad. My mom had her paint the living room a beige color. It was so boring but whatever. The new furniture my mom ordered for the living room and dining room arrived yet so the place looks bare.

"I'm going to head upstairs to drop my bags in my room and find some dry clothes to change into. I'll be right back down." My mom nods her head while digging into a box with 'kitchen' written on it. I jog up the stairs and spot a note on the door to my room. I get closer and read the elegant script on the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so glad you and your family are here. I hope you love what I did to the house. Your things arrived yesterday so I decided to help out a bit to ensure you easy settling in. Have a good day and I hope you like your room, I added a few things to it. ;)_

_ -Esme Cullen_

I wonder what she means as I push the down open. I take in the room and my bags hit the floor with my jaw. The walls are the teal color I asked for. My black full size bed sat in the middle of the back wall. The comforter and pillows are black with a teal, white, and turquoise paint splatter print on it. The sheets are black also. I look at the floor ad its concrete stained black like the mod magazines. On the side of the bed there is a white shag rug. All the furniture is white. On the nightstand there is a teal picture frame with the picture of me leaning against my vet. My keys sat in front of the frame. I pick them up and walk over to where I left my bags abandoned in the doorway. I put the keys in my purse and drop my bags on the bed. In the corner of the room there is a white metal desk with my laptop perched on top. The black computer chair matched the mod style. Next to the desk sat a white bookcase with all my books, thank god! I look up and see multiple Chinese lamps hanging from the ceiling in the room's color scheme. Esme knows my style! I open the white door with "Wardrobe" written in gothic script. I am faced with a walk in closet with all my clothes hung by category. My shoes are stacked up on shelves. Below where my clothes hang are dressers. I pull open the top drawer and my underwear is organized by bra and panty sets. There is even a make-up station with all my make-up and the big light bulbs around the mirror. I have died and gone to heaven!

I walk out of the closet and open the door next to it, wonder what it led to. Inside the door is a small but practical bathroom. The walls are white but the sliding glass door shower is made of black stain glass tiles. There are multiple showerheads. I moan softly. I am definitely going to love this! The sink is a teal see-through bowl coming out of the wall with black hardware. The mirror is oval shaped and rimmed with stain glass tiles the same color of the sink. The towels are black and the floor is the same as in my room. The toilet is a plain white one but it matches the décor.

"Bella," I hear my mom call. "I thought you said you'd be right-" I walk back into the room to see my mom wide eyed staring at my room. "What is all this Bella?" She asks surprised.

"Esme did it Mom! She said she wanted me to feel as welcome as possible. I have a fantastic walk-in closet and awesome bathroom. Isn't that awesome?"

She smiles and goes to look in my closet and bathroom. "Wow! She really didn't have to do all of this! I wonder-" She says dashing out of the room and down the hall. I hear her door fly open and her let out a joyful scream. It looks like Esme did more than my room. I walk to her doorway and marvel at the browns and greens of their room for a second then walking back to my room closing the door behind me. I walk into my closet and peel off my wet travel sweats and underwear and dump them in a black plastic hamper. I pull out a red and black bra and panty set and I pull them on. I take out my black fishnets and I pull them on. I open drawers before I find the one with my shorts in it. I pull on my black short shorts over my fishnets. Then I look for my band shirts and pull down one of my "3OH!3" shirts and putting it on. I grab my knee-high black boots and put them on. I touch up my make-up and hair. I grab my leather jacket and my purse on the way out of my room. I call to my mom telling her that I'm going for a drive. She just yells "okay" and goes back o gasping at numerous things. I laugh as I make my way down my way down the stairs. I grab the black umbrella with "_Bella"_ written on its handle and thank Esme again before heading out into the rain again.

I look at my vet and smile. She is the product of my very hard work at the burger joint down the street from my house for three years. I worked there since I was 13, just busing tables then. I saved all my birthday and Christmas money also. Combined with my saved wages I had enough to buy my baby when she saw better days and I completely fixed her up myself. She is completely supped up with a V8. I blacked out the interior and but new tires and black rims on her. She is my beauty. I climb in and start her up with a purr. "I missed you baby" I say hugging the seat and back out of the driveway. I reach over and turn my GPS on. My dad had it installed a long time ago so I'd never get lost. I put in the name of the school and follow the directions loving the feel of her under me again; I pull up to the school ten minutes later. I check to make sure the directions are right because the school in front of me has to be too small to be a high school. I see the sign confirming that it was indeed the high school. The parking lot is full so class must be still in. I park in front of the admin office and look at the time. It's 3:00pm, interesting. I hear a bell sound. School must be out now. I hop out of the car and head to the office. I might as well get my schedule and a map while I'm here.

I set the alarm and just as I'm about to open the door to the office a booming voice stops me.

"Hey hot candy mouth, nice ass. Did you wear those shorts just for me baby?" he asks me with a smack on my ass. I whip around grabbing his hand and I twist it tightly behind his back.

"Touch me again asshat and I'll harm more that your precious ego." I hiss in his ear before letting him go and walking into the office swinging my hips purposely and giving him the bird, not even looking to see what he looked like. I heard him yell "It might just be worth it." as the door shut behind me.

I introduce myself to the lady at the desk. She rambles on about how she went to school with my dad but I'm not listening. She finally hands me my schedule and a map. I wave goodbye and walk back to my car reading my schedule. I have normal junior classes; they are the same as back in Arizona. I look up and notice a note on my windshield. I growl at the thought of someone touching my baby. I grab the note and read the messy writing.

New Girl,

I'm guessing this is yours. Sorry for smacking your ass.

-Emmett (huge ass)

p.s: fucking hot ass car! ;)

What he doesn't realize though is that by touching my car he just canceled out that apology. I unlock the car and hop in. I turn on the car and peel out of the parking lot feeling eyes on me. This is going to be an interesting year.

**There's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. The inspiration just came to me from my car loving boyfriend. Lol. REVIEW! And maybe I'll write more :P**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone this is an author note. I'm sorry for neglecting all of you and my stories. I just recently got a new charger for my laptop and I will be returning to all of my stories and try to finish them the best I can. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me. **


End file.
